Brant
Brant was Jolie's fiancé who, since Jolie's death and his near-death experience from trying to save Jolie, lived in a fireproof home. His mind was partially broken from the grief and guilt of Jolie's death. After his sanity (supposedly) cracked, Grady and Edaline took care of him. It was later revealed that Brant was the Pyrokinetic that kidnapped and torture Sophie in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]]. He lied to Grady and Edaline for years and had them take care of him. Brant was a part of the rebel group Neverseen and despised humans. Brant was not able to attend the elite levels at Foxfire because Pyrokinesis is banned, so he was labeled Talentless. Brant wrote Jolie sappy love letters while she was in the elite levels that Sophie discovered in books two and three. Not being able to practice his ability and being ruled Talentless were part of why he became unstable and joined the Neverseen in the first place. It is unknown if Brant murdered Jolie on purpose, or if it was a tragic accident. Brant, however, really did love Jolie, and he had a hard time hurting Sophie because Sophie looked like her. Brant attacked Sophie more than once. He died in ''Lodestar'', when a piece of ceiling fell on his head. Oralie confirms this by saying, "His head was crushed, with gray matter everywhere." Grady mesmerized Brant and made him burn his hand off in ''Everblaze'' (book 3). Appearance Brant had terrible scarring and burns, even on his face. He had jet black hair and pale grey-blue eyes, and was noted by Sophie, looking at photographs, to be quite handsome before he got his scars. Brant lost a hand and gained many more scars in a fight with Grady in ''Everblaze''. In ''Lodestar'', he was crushed by a huge chunk of ceiling after being shoved by Mr. Forkle and died. Abilities Brant was a Pyrokinetic who was illegally trained by Fintan. He was one of few (known) pyrokinetics that could call down Everblaze and survive. He was considered Talentless because Pyrokinesis was not considered a talent. That led to him and his love Jolie being a Bad Match which made him join the Neverseen, a place where his talent was valued. Plot Pre-series Brant was Jolie Ruewen's fiance before Jolie died in a fire. Brant pretended his mind was broken but was truly devastated by her death. ''Everblaze In book three of the series, Sophie figured out that Brant was Jolie's killer. Grady, hungry for revenge, mesmerized Brant to burn off his hand. After Sophie positively inflicted on Grady, Brant had a hard time killing her because she reminded him greatly of Jolie. Soon Sophie and Dex had him pinned down, but he tricked them into letting them go and escaped to the Ravagog; before, however, he told them what he knew of the upcoming ambush. Relationships *'JOLIE (ex-fiance/love interest) ' Brant and Jolie were planning to get married, despite the fact that they were a Bad Match, until Jolie died in a fire. It was later discovered that Brant killed Jolie in his fire, as she was part of the Black Swan and he was working for the Neverseen. *'GRADY' 'Grady initially cared for Brant like he was his own son after the fire that killed Jolie. After Sophie found out that Brant had been the cause of the fire Grady confronted Brant and mesmerized Brant into burning off his own hand. Grady might have killed Brant if Sophie hadn't intervened. They became enemies. *EDALINE' Like Grady, Edaline first cared for Brant after Jolie's death. She would bake him treats, like Indigoogers and Custard Bursts for the annual visits. Once Edaline found out that Brant had killed Jolie and kidnapped Sophie, she hated him for what he had done to their family. *'SOPHIE ' Sophie was a bit uneasy when she first met Brant, and when Brant was acting broken he tried getting her family crest many times. Later on Sophie and her friends discover that Brant is the murder of Jolie. *'PARENTS (names unknown)' Brant's relationship with his parents was rocky. They tried everything to get Brant to manifest an ability. After Brant's mind broke from the fire they stopped contacting him due to the guilt they felt when seeing his scars, so Edaline and Grady started taking care of him * 'FINTAN (mentor)''' Fintan taught Brant Pyrokinesis and worked with Brant for the Neverseen. fr:Brant Category:Characters Category:Neverseen Category:Elf Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Secondary Characters